a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to wheels, and, more particularly to interchangeable wheels for automobiles and the like, wherein the wheels include outer skin elements and/or caps removably affixed to a wheel skeleton, thus enabling the appearance and functionality of the wheel to be changed.
b. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of the automobile, there has been an increasing demand by consumers and automobile manufactures for wheels and wheel covers having intricate surface patterns. An economical and efficient method of meeting such demands is to provide wheels which can be easily and economically manufactured by the millions. Such wheels can then be then be mounted onto an automobile by a manufacturer at the manufacturing facility, at the point of sale, or thereafter at the consumer""s own expense. This approach has apparent dificiencies which include, for example, the waste involved in disposal of the replaced wheels, and the costs absorbed by a manufacturer for storage of replacement wheels.
Another approach in meeting such demands is to provide wheel skeletons on which interchangeable facial components can be affixed to give the wheel a unique appearance, without the need for replacing and/or removing a wheel once mounted on an automobile. This approach has historically had limited consumer response due to the relatively limited variety of wheels on the market which enable attachment of such facial components. Moreover, this approach has had inherent drawbacks with regard to the durability of wheels and associated components, the ease of manufacture and installation of such components, as well as the the susceptibility of such wheel designs to environmental factors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a wheel design, which is efficient and economical to manufacture and modify, which provides a consumer with the desired versatility needed to modify the wheel for a unique appearance as needed, and which has the durability required against wear and tear, as well as environmentally related factors.
The invention solves the problems and overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a novel wheel assembly including a skeleton on which a plurality of wheel skin elements and/or caps may be removably affixed.
Specifically, the invention provides a wheel including a base wheel skeleton including a rim, a hub and a plurality of spokes for connecting the rim to the hub. Each of the spokes may include at least two threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. At least two additional threaded holes may be disposed generally around a periphery of the hub and may be generally symmetrically spaced radially and angularly around the periphery of the hub. A hub cap may be attachable to the wheel on a first side of the wheel and include at least one mounting extension for attachment of the hub cap to the threaded holes disposed generally around the periphery of the hub. At least one skin element may be attachable to the wheel and include at least one hole for attachment of one end of the skin element to one of the threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. The skin element may further include an extension disposable under a portion of the hub cap to facilitate retention of another end of the skin element by the hub cap. A surface of each of the spokes on the first side of the wheel may remain exposed after attachment of the hub cap and the skin element.
For the wheel described above, each of the spokes may include at least one longitudinally extending rib on a surface thereof. The hub cap may include at least two edges contiguously engagable with at least two complementary edges of the skin element. The hub cap and the skin element may be spaced from the wheel by means of spacers mountable between the respective holes in the hub cap and the skin element, and the threaded holes in the spokes and the hub.
The invention further provides a wheel including a base wheel skeleton including a rim, a hub and a plurality of spokes for connecting the rim to the hub. Each of the spokes may include at least two threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. At least two additional threaded holes may be disposed generally around a periphery of the hub and may be generally symmetrically spaced radially and angularly around the periphery of the hub. A hub cap may be attachable to the wheel on a first side of the wheel and may include at least one mounting extension for attachment of the hub cap to the threaded holes disposed generally around the periphery of the hub. At least one skin element may be attachable to the wheel and may include at least one hole for attachment of one end of the skin element to one of the threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. The skin element may further include an extension for engagement with a respective indentation in the hub cap to facilitate retention of another end of the skin element by the hub cap. A surface of each of the spokes on the first side of the wheel may be substantially covered by the skin element after attachment of the hub cap and the skin element.
The invention yet further provides a method of changing the appearance of a wheel. The wheel may include a base wheel skeleton including a rim, a hub and a plurality of spokes for connecting the rim to the hub. Each of the spokes may include at least two threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. At least two additional threaded holes may be disposed generally around a periphery of the hub and may be generally symmetrically spaced radially and angularly around the periphery of the hub. The method may include mounting a hub cap to the wheel on a first side of the wheel. The hub cap may include at least one mounting extension for attachment of the hub cap to the threaded holes disposed generally around the periphery of the hub. The method may further include mounting at least one skin element to the wheel. The skin element may include at least one hole for attachment of one end of the skin element to one of the threaded holes adjacent the connection of the spokes to the rim. The skin element may further include an extension for engagement with a portion of the hub cap to facilitate retention of another end of the skin element by the hub cap.
For the method described above, for one configuration of the wheel, a surface of each of the spokes on the first side of the wheel may remain exposed after attachment of the hub cap and the skin element. For another configuration of the wheel, a surface of each of the spokes on the first side of the wheel may be substantially covered by the skin element after attachment of the hub cap and the skin element. Each of the spokes may include at least one longitudinally extending rib on a surface thereof. The surface of the spoke may be disposed on the same side as the first side of the wheel. The method may further include contiguously engaging at least two edges of the hub cap with at least two complementary edges of the skin element, and spacing the hub cap and the skin element from the wheel by means of spacers mountable between the respective holes in the hub cap and the skin element, and the threaded holes in the spokes and the hub.
Additional features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention may be set forth or apparent from consideration of the following detailed description, drawings, and claims. Moreover, it is to be understood that both the foregoing summary of the invention and the following detailed description are exemplary and intended to provide further explanation without limiting the scope of the invention as claimed.